


I Like Me Better When I'm With You

by budgiebum



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay disaster fic, Hurt/Comfort, Past Arthas/Jaina, Past Vereesa/Rhonin, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Welcome to my world where the rules are made up and the canon doesn't matter!, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgiebum/pseuds/budgiebum
Summary: Widow Jaina Proudmoore has spent the years since her husband's death alone. Finally, her best friend, Vereesa Windrunner, suggests she get to know her sister.





	1. October

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Fandom, I hope you enjoy this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina meets Sylvanas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This universe is modern AU in the USA somewhere, but everyone's races are canon and their back stories are similar.

“Vereesa,” Jaina sighs from her kitchen, “No, I will not join a dating site.” Jaina Proudmoore finds herself on the receiving end of her friend's scheming once again. She continues to sort her groceries into the pantry, an effort to ebb the rising irritation she feels in her chest.

Vereesa sidles up to Jaina, pulling out her phone to show the shorter woman an app. “But look you can just swipe through people. The world would be your oyster!”

“The idea is incredibly uncomfortable for me. I'm not ready to go out with complete strangers, people I don't even know.” Jaina lets out a long, exasperated breath. Her best friend has been pestering her to get out for months. It’s been 7 years since her husband Arthas was killed in action serving his country. Her heart still aches when she thinks of him and the time they'd had together.

“Look Jaina,” Vereesa places a hand on the blonde’s shoulder, “It's not healthy to stay cooped up in here with only Victoria for company.” She pulls Jaina into an intimate hug she would only share with a best friend or family member.

Hearing her name, Jaina's black cat Victoria meows from her perch on the sofa, lazily stretching out.

Jaina rests her forehead on Vereesa’s shoulder and whispers, “I know. Look, I'm just not ready. The thought of getting to know someone, of loving someone again, scares me.”

Vereesa strokes Jaina's hair, attempting to comfort her friend the best she can. “I'm not giving up on you. You don't deserve to be alone.”

“Thank you,” Jaina pulls away, swiping a finger across her eye to remove the accumulating moisture. “I don't know where I'd be without you.” She turns and leans against the counter, staring up at the ceiling, eyes unfocused. “I wish it was easier, you know? I'm out of practice I guess. Wouldn't it be lovely if someone just fell into my lap?” Jaina chuckles to herself.

Vereesa hums, thumbing through her phone, long ears giving a slight twitch as she reads her messages. “Yes, that would be quite wonderful.”

* * *

[7:23pm - Banshee Queen] Yes, really. I've been offered a contract back home. I've accepted and will be moving back in a month.

[7:25pm - Little Moon] I'm so glad to hear that :)! Are you seeing anyone?

[7:25pm - Banshee Queen] Do not.

[7:26pm - Little Moon] _attachment sent_

__

[7:28pm - Banshee Queen] .... Alright, you win.

* * *

Four weeks later, Jaina finds herself struck with a feeling of de-ja-vu. “Vereesa I'm serious when I say no. I'm not going on a ‘speed date’, it sounds ridiculous.”

Vereesa groans, slouching across the island top. “Fine, since you're so hung up on strangers, why not talk to my sister? She's back in town and thinks you're cute.”

Jaina pauses, pink blossoming across her cheeks as she sets a salad plate before Vereesa. “Which sister is this?”

“The gay one,” Vereesa deadpans.

Jaina rubs her temple and settles onto her stool, “ _Which_ _one_?”

Vereesa grins, never one to miss a chance at messing with Jaina. “Our middle sister, Sylvanas.”

“I don't believe I've met her, have I?”

“No, you haven't. She was in the Army for 15 years before retiring as a Ranger. She's now contracted with the military to teach hand to hand combat wherever she's needed.” Vereesa keeps a steady eye on Jaina as she prattles on, noticing how her friend's hand has stopped mid air. “My sister is a little… serious, but she's very kind.”

Jaina snaps out of her daze and let's her hand rest beside her plate. “Ex-military?”

Vereesa takes in the slight downturn at the corner of Jaina's lips, waiting to see if she will ask a question. When nothing more than a downcast glance comes, Vereesa continues on. “Okay, I know that will be hard to deal with, but she's my sister. I'd like you to at least meet her. You can come over for dinner with us next week. The boys miss you, too.”

Sighing, Jaina reaches for her wine glass, taking a long sip. “I'll have to get back to you on that.”

Later that night, Jaina tucks into bed with a new book, unfortunately unable to focus on reading it. She feels the gentle pressure of Victoria alighting  on the bed and walking up her legs. The feline meows at her, feather light footsteps barely registering on her chest as Victoria headbutts her. “Hey girl, what are you doing?” Jaina runs her fingers through Victoria's fur, tickling the cats spine till it arches.

She pets Victoria while she circles around Jaina's stomach, curling into a ball, ready for a nap with her owner. “What do you think? Should I go meet Vereesa's sister?” Victoria stops her purring long enough to gaze into Jaina's eyes and let out a long, soft meow.

Jaina leans back against her pillows, thinking about her friend's offer. Even though they've never met, Sylvanas isn't a complete stranger since she's Vereesa's family. Still, Jaina's anxiety tends to get the best of her in social situations these days. She thinks about Arthas, wondering what he would want her to do.

Still petting the purring ball of fur on her stomach, she tries to imagine meeting Sylvanas. Jaina wonders if she's tall like her sisters. Surely so, and likely beautiful too, since Alleria and Vereesa are both gorgeous. She plucks her phone from the nightstand, unable to hold her curiosity. Jaina asks Vereesa for a picture of Sylvanas. Yawning, she drops the phone back into place and turns off her lamp. She continues to wonder about everything involving Vereesa and her sister as Victoria's persistent purr lulls her to sleep.

She's standing in the living room of their first apartment, a dream Jaina has had many times since Arthas’ death. He's there, of course, carrying the last box in and setting it in the corner. Without a word, he turns on the radio and their song is playing. She feels him slip his arms around her waist; she brings hers around his neck. They sway to the tune, not speaking as Jaina lays her head upon his chest. She can feel his warmth, smell his soap; he feels like home.

Only this time, when the song ends, Arthas pulls back, taking her hands in his. Jaina's brows knit together, this wasn't how the dream goes. She feels his large hands give hers a gentle squeeze before Arthas leans forward to kiss her cheek. Jaina tries to turn her head to meet his lips, but he's pulling away once again, sad smile on his face. He releases her, stepping away and heading for the door. Tears spring to Jaina's eyes as she tries to call out to him, her voice lost in the void, feet frozen in place. The door shuts behind him; Jaina swears she can hear him whisper ‘goodbye, my love’.

Jaina's eyes fly open, stale tears sliding down her cheeks with the sudden movement. It's morning, and Victoria has vacated her napping place. She wipes her face, remembering the dream in vivid detail. She sits up, staring down at her hands; Jaina can still feel his hands on hers. “He was saying goodbye,” she murmurs, “He must want me to move on.” Her thoughts trail off into the past, memories sliding through her mind like a reel. Jaina takes a deep breath, mentally sealing her cherished memories away and resolving herself to making new ones.

Picking up her phone, Jaina notes the early hour before checking her messages. Vereesa has sent a photo of her sister Sylvanas in a simple tank top and shorts, demonstrating a ‘fireman's carry’ with an Orc grunt across her shoulders. Jaina's eyes widen as she skims the pale blue skin pulled taut over lean, rock hard muscles. She unconsciously licks her lip before coming to her senses with a huff, tossing her phone aside. “Nice bait, Vereesa, but I won't be won so easily.”

Across the city, Sylvanas Windrunner feels a chill crawl down her spine. She turns to her sister, who is fussing over her twins, remarking “You need to weatherproof before winter sets in, Vereesa. I'll check your windows later.” Vereesa waves a non-committal hand towards Sylvanas, trying to get Giramar to focus on eating his breakfast while Galadin diffuses into another giggle fit over a silly bird video on the internet.

“Boys,” Sylvanas’ sharp, commanding tone immediately grabbing their attention. “Finish up and get to school. If you're not late, we can play basketball this afternoon and give your mother a break.” The twin 11 year olds give her a mock salute before grabbing their spoons and shoveling food into their mouths. She watches them finish, grab their bags, and sprint out the door. Chuckling, Sylvanas turns back to her sister who's in the middle of collapsing into the now vacant chair.

“Thanks for that.” Vereesa pulls her silver hair from its tie. “They can be a handful some days.”

Sylvanas can only imagine that keeping up with twin boys by herself is much more taxing than keeping track of her soldiers. “Hmm, I'll try to take them off your hands now and again.” She begins grabbing the dirty dishes strewn around the table, returning Vereesa's weary smile with her own. Vereesa has been alone raising the boys for most of their lives. Her husband passing away unexpectedly not long after their birth. “You're an incredibly strong woman, Little Moon.”

“That may be, but I get pretty tired sometimes. It's all worth it to see them happy.” Vereesa stands again, stretching her spine before checking her phone. She smirks at Jaina's message. “She thinks you're hot.”

“Did she really say that. The woman who you've referred to as a ‘hermit’? You do a poor job at selling people, dear sister.”

“Of course she didn't, but I know her well enough. She's into your looks, but she needs to get to know you before she opens up.”

“Why, pray tell, have you not asked her out on a date if she's as wonderful as you say?” Sylvanas slides the last dish into the drying rack and moves to pour two cups of coffee.

“Because I want to devote my attention to the boys. I'm fine, and I'm not a ‘hermit’ like Jaina.” She gives Sylvanas a sly smile, accepting the steaming mug of pure caffeine and sugar.

Sylvanas hums and takes a sip of her own brew, savoring the bold, roasted flavor of Vereesa's fresh ground coffee. “Admirable. I suppose we will have to see if Ms. Proudmoore accepts your dinner invitation this week.”

“Oh, she will, and that's why we need to take you shopping for some new outfits. Do you own anything that's not workout clothing or dress blues?”

Sylvanas opens her mouth to shoot off a witty reply, but she has none. Vereesa was right, she had no casual clothes, especially none for the cold weather. “Fine, let us be gone.”

* * *

Sylvanas checks her blouse in the mirror one more time. Dinner would be served soon, and she would be meeting Jaina for the first time. “Come on, soldier. You've crawled through hell and back. You can get to know a pretty lady, easy.” She tugs at the purple and black pinstriped silk one more time till it settles perfectly across her shoulders. Checking her face once more, Sylvanas is satisfied enough to return downstairs to lounge in the living room.

The doorbell rings and the boys fly through the house to greet their favorite librarian. “Jaina!” They squeal, wrapping themselves around her middle.

“Hello to you, too, boys,” Jaina laughs.

Sylvanas’ ear twitches, flicking back as it's caressed by the blissful sound of Jaina's voice. She immediately stands at attention, waiting for the boys to release their visitor so she may introduce herself.

Jaina kneels down to embrace the boys, ruffling their red locks as she stands again. Her gaze drifts to the tall figure standing beside the recliner, red eyes boring into her.

Sylvanas strides forward, hand outstretched to Jaina. “Hello, you must be Jaina Proudmoore. I'm Sylvanas Windrunner, Vereesa's older sister.” She notes the soft skin and calloused fingertips of Jaina's hand as she returns the shake, firm and sure.

“Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you Sylvanas.” Jaina had mustered her most formidable form, the businesswoman she uses in meetings. “Vereesa has told me a bit about you.”

“All good things I hope, miss.” Sylvanas notices the woman before her is nothing like Vereesa had described. She's confident and strong, not a nervous wreck; a brave facade in an anxious situation. Sylvanas slips her hands into the pockets of her slacks, stepping back a respectful distance and allowing Jaina to proceed to the kitchen, twins in tow.

More pleasantries are exchanged, and the food served. There's idle chatter about the twins’ day at school and some show Jaina and Vereesa are addicted to. The conversation eventually turns to Sylvanas, as expected, but neither Windrunner had expected Jaina to initiate, and not with questions about her military career.

“So, Sylvanas, you're a career army woman? What rank did you retire at?” Jaina maintains polite eye contact while sipping water from her glass.

“I retired Sergeant first class, ma'am.” Sylvanas maintains that eye contact, hands folded on the table, waiting for more questions.

Jaina smiles internally, noting the formal politeness Sylvanas defaults to thanks to years in the army. “That's a wonderful accomplishment.”

“Thank you, ma'am. May I ask you a question?”

“Only if you call me Jaina.”

A smile twitches at Sylvanas’ lips. “Alright, Jaina. Vereesa tells me you're a librarian. How did you settle on that career?” Vereesa had told Sylvanas about Jaina's love for books, and Sylvanas plans to focus on that. It takes little effort to get Jaina to open up about her love of the written word. Sylvanas is completely endeared with the way Jaina's eyes light up talking about her favorite authors.

Vereesa uses the opportunity to slip away with the boys, leaving Jaina and her sister to chat uninterrupted. After making sure they've each finished their homework, had a bath, and settled into bed for the night, she quietly slips back downstairs to observe. Sylvanas is still sitting straight as a rod, but Jaina? Well, she's far more relaxed now, shoulders slightly slumped forward, fingers fiddling with the cuffs of her sweater. Jaina is no longer in business mode, walls so easily lowered in such a short time by the most charming Windrunner sister. No, Jaina's nervous quirks are coming out around someone new, but someone she already feels comfortable with. 

“Well, you two seem to be getting along,” Vereesa announces her presence, sweeping back into the room. Sylvanas raises one long brow at her, but Jaina smiles, nearly melting back in her chair, relaxing now that someone familiar is there.

“Yes. Your sister was just telling me about her travels and the different cultures she's gotten to experience. It's really fascinating.” Jaina laces her fingers together in her lap, looking between the sisters. Vereesa with a knowing glint in her eyes; Sylvanas with a neutral smile, pleased that Jaina finds her interesting.

“I may have been there for work, but that didn't mean I had to ignore everything around me. I considered it a… perk of the job, so to speak.” Sylvanas glances at her watch, noting the late hour. She decides to take a leap. “Jaina, would you like to grab a coffee with me some time this weekend?”

Jaina pauses, her hands back to tugging at her sweater cuffs nervously. She chews the inside of her lip and glances at Vereesa, receiving a reassuring look and slight nod. “I- yes I would like that. There's a lovely shop by the library that I frequent. I'll.. Text you the information later?”

Sylvanas finally relaxes her posture ever so slightly, retrieving her phone. “That sounds perfect. Thank you for accepting.”

Blushing, Jaina exchanges information with Sylvanas. She can't believe how bold she's been all evening, most likely due to Vereesa's encouragement she thinks. No, it wasn't all Vereesa. Sylvanas was perfectly pleasant, if not a little stiff, but Jaina was used to that with her husband's friends. She found it oddly comforting, and a little surprising considering she had expected Sylvanas’ military background to bring back unpleasant feelings.

The sisters walk Jaina to the door, Vereesa pulling her into a hug before saying goodbye. She then faces Sylvanas, standing awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Thankfully, Sylvanas extends her hand to shake again, relieving Jaina of the anxiety of hugging someone she's just met. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Sylvanas.”

“The pleasure is all mine, I assure you. Allow me to walk you to your car?”

“How chivalrous,” Vereesa teases, earning a sharp glare from her sister.

Jaina's cheeks heat up again. She admits to herself that she missed this, someone making sure she stayed safe even if she was capable of taking care of herself. “No, but thank you for the offer. Have a good night, you two. I'll talk to you later.” With a quick wave, Jaina leaves the sisters to their evening.

“That went fairly well.” Vereesa settles onto the couch while Sylvanas takes the recliner.

“Hmm, how can you be so sure?” Sylvanas ponders the light refusal she had just suffered.

Vereesa senses her sister’s mood and assures her it went well. “Jaina has been fiercely independent since her husband passed, but honestly? The fact she already agreed to do something with you is astonishing. I know she appreciated your politeness, but that was likely her limit for the night. Try not to take offense.”

Sylvanas merely hums and turns on the nightly news, mulling over the beautiful woman she would try to make part of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art of Jaina by Rey/[aliz_sf](https://twitter.com/aliz_sf?s=09)/[reypadawanjedi](http://reypadawanjedi.tumblr.com%22)


	2. November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life gets in the way sometimes, but that won't keep Sylvanas Windrunner from having coffee with Jaina Proudmoore.

Sylvanas Windrunner doesn't get nervous. Alright, she rarely gets nervous, and this is one of those rare times. A dozen days have passed since she had first met Jaina Proudmoore. Twelve days of frequent messaging back and forth, trying to plan that coffee ‘date’. As they say, when it rains, it pours. 

Giramar and Galadin had broken their neighbors window, an accident of course. Sylvanas volunteered her Saturday to supervise and help the boys while they did chores inside and out of the house to apologize. Vereesa's neighbors had been understanding, of which both mother and aunt are still thankful for. 

Jaina had been called to assist another library an hour away when their librarian fell ill. The change in schedule and long drive left her far too exhausted to do much when she gets home. She barely has the energy to eat a snack and crawl into bed every night.

Today, however, she had agreed to coffee with Sylvanas since she was back in town. It fills Sylvanas with a nervous energy, her ears constantly flattening against her head in worry. Jaina seems to be warming up nicely over messages, but Sylvanas’ main concern is about Jaina climbing back in her shell when face to face. She sighs, pulling her pale blonde locks into a low ponytail. It's been warmer out lately, so she throws on a plain maroon t-shirt and black jeans. Perfectly fine for coffee with a friend, she thinks. 

Sylvanas checks her watch, smirking to herself as she's made good time. Not wanting to look like she's trying so hard, she's opted for some light, smokey eye shadow and with a shimmering lip balm. The cooling weather dries her lips out after all. One last cursory glance in the hallway mirror confirms that she has applied it all impeccably, so she makes her way across town to the coffee shop.

She waits at the coffee shop, too long in fact. Jaina is 20 minutes late and Sylvanas is starting to worry she’s been stood up. No, that’s not right, it’s not a date date. Still, Jaina hasn’t shown up yet, causing Sylvanas to chew her lower lip, single fang poking out. Her phone barely has a chance to vibrate against the polished wood tabletop before she’s sweeping it up to check the notification. One new message, from one Jaina Proudmoore, stating she is stuck in the library and to meet her there instead.

Long brows furrowing, Sylvanas replies that she will be there shortly. She drops some bills onto the table and returns to the counter, ordering herself another drink to go, as well as something for Jaina.

The library truly isn't far from the shop, not that Sylvanas expected it to be. She climbs the steps; a cool breeze jostled her ponytail and causes her to shiver. Wishing she had worn a light jacket, she balances her goods in one arm and opens the front door, thankful the library seems to be cozy and warm. 

Sylvanas makes her way to the front desk, currently occupied by a male night elf helping a ‘small’ tauren boy check out some books. She stands off to the side awkwardly glancing around, the high wooden ceilings taking most of her interest. Hearing her name called from behind her causes the undead elf to nearly drop everything she's holding. Sylvanas whirls around to chastise Jaina, ears twitching frantically in shock. Her words die on her lips as she takes in the librarian’s appearance. 

There stands Jaina in an over sized sea-foam green sweater and blue jeans, white and blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun, stray locks flying wildly outward from her face. This alone is enough to steal  her rare breath away, but what could have war hardened Sylvanas Windrunner frozen solid, unable to form a single sentence? Blush starting at the tips of her ears, creeping steadily towards her cheeks? That would be Jaina Proudmoore in glasses, Sylvanas’ secret weakness. 

Jaina's own face flares rouge at Sylvanas’ staring. She self-consciously adjusts the frames further up her nose. “Hi, sorry I look like such a mess. I had to rush out without my contacts and it's been so chaotic around here, what with my night librarian catching the flu and a large order of books came in and-” Jaina's nervous rambling is cut off by a cup being thrust towards her. Her brows knit in question. 

“I thought it might have been a rough day.” Sylvanas clears her throat and squares her shoulders, locking eyes with Jaina out of habit. “So, I got you this and a danish,” she says, nodding at the bag tucked in the elbow of her other arm. Sylvanas wiggles the cup a little in effort to entice Jaina to take it. This works. 

Jaina lifts the lid and inhales deeply. “Oh pumpkin spice, one of my favorites. Thank you.” Jaina giggles, anxiety over her appearance momentarily forgotten. “Let me show you my office. I can take a short break so we can drink in there.” She notices how Sylvanas’ chest puffs up ever so slightly from the praise, ears raising to match. 

Nodding to her assistant at the front desk, Jaina motions for Sylvanas to follow her. Her office is rather large, but feels like home with the book shelves containing her personal collection and various small statues. The walls are adorned with degrees and awards, as well as a few pictures from functions and of her family. She drops into the chair at her desk, letting gravity do all the work. Jaina turns to Sylvanas and smiles. “Make yourself at home, please.”

Sylvanas eyes the chairs directly in front of Jaina's desk and then the love seat against the wall. Giving a small salute, she settles into the love seat, leaning forward to hand Jaina the pastry. 

“How much do I owe you?” 

It takes Sylvanas a long moment to process the question, not having considered being repaid. “Nothing monetary, but perhaps you could spare a little of your time? Plus, hard work deserves to be rewarded.” 

Jaina blushes and murmurs a soft thank you, not expecting the kindness. Her eyes glow upon pulling the cheese danish from the bag; it's her absolute favorite pastry. She savors the first buttery bite melting across her tongue. 

The little pleased sounds Jaina makes cause Sylvanas’ heart to warm and her body to relax ever so slightly. Sipping her own americano, she silently watches Jaina savor her treat; extremely pleased with herself for making the right selections for the tired librarian. The way Jaina’s tongue darts out to catch the excess flakes on her lips, only to push them off and on to her sweater, forces Sylvanas to smile into her cup. She can’t stop the small chuff of air from passing her lips.

Torn from her sugar filled revelry, Jaina casts as sidelong glance at Sylvanas before following the sergeant's gaze down to her chest. Irritation briefly flashes across her features, the thought that Sylvanas is openly staring at her chest raising her ire. That is until she notices the profuse dusting of pastry flakes clinging to her sweater. 

Heat flares up Jaina's neck, embarrassment taking hold again as she plucks at her top, attempting to rid herself of the evidence. 

“It's almost impossible to eat those without being coated in their remnants,” Sylvanas quips, sipping her drink once more. 

“I'm just adding to the mess,” Jaina murmurs, gathering the crumbs from her desk and dropping them into the trash. She finds herself thinking on how her good first impression must be marred now; she slumps back into her chair, removing her glasses and burying her face into her hands with a groan. “I'm just mortified right now. Usually I'm more put together than this but it's been such a hectic couple of weeks. Sorry you have to see me like this.”

Sylvanas’ eyes widen slightly, wondering how Jaina could think she's anything but perfect. The spectacles suit her face so well and bring out her eyes. Mild anxiousness begins to rise within Sylvanas again, her ears flattening back once more; she wants to blurt out how beautiful Jaina is, but it feels too awkward. Instead, she settles for polite compliments. “I think those glasses suit you, Jaina. They make your eyes shine.” 

“Aaah,” Jaina falters, pink refusing to leave her cheeks, “Thanks. I guess they're not so bad,I just prefer the ease of contacts.”

“Of course.” The lapse in conversation is semi-awkward with Jaina still flushed and Sylvanas still staring at her, almost unblinking.

Jaina squirms for a moment, unsure of what to do next. It's been ages since she’s had to ‘be interesting’ for anyone, and she feels inadequate in more ways than one. She takes a deep, calming breath, then turns to face Sylvanas. To Jaina's surprise, those red eyes are now fixed on her bookcase.

Sylvanas scans the top shelf, single brow lifting as she takes in the strange assortment of titles. They're quite odd indeed. She turns back to Jaina, brow still quirked in question. 

There are many things in the world that interest Jaina Proudmoore. It's well known to her friends and family that if you're giving her a gift, nothing pleased her more than an obscure book filled with facts or tales. Books are, after all, her favorite source of knowledge. Jaina stands and walks over to the shelves, picking a book from the middle. 

“These are some of my most prized possessions. This, ‘Divine Comedy’ by Dante Alighieri, is one of my favorites. It’s one of the first editions of the English translation done in the early 1800’s. I hope to own one of the first editions printed in Italian someday.” Jaina tenderly touches the spine before replacing it, letting her fingers travel across her collection. “Most of these are first, or early editions, signed by the authors.”

Sylvanas’ lips part in awe as she scans the titles again. ‘Household Stories’ volumes one and two by The Brothers Grimm, ‘Little Women’, ‘The Pilgrim's Progress’, and ‘The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy’. She turns to Jaina as the librarian settles beside her on the love seat, questions racing through her head. “I don’t recognize some of these, but they look rather old. How did you come by more of them?”

Jaina clasps her hands in her lap, gazing up at her collection of books. “Some were passed down to me from my father when he passed away. Others were gifts from family members. Some I’ve bid on at auctions. Those are my least favorite to acquire,” she chuckles, wrinkling her nose. Jaina leans across Sylvanas, intent on collecting a statue from the shelving. The light glints off Sylvanas’ lips, catching her attention. The shimmering balm has done its job, for Jaina can’t take her eyes off the ranger’s deep pink lips. The shimmer on them makes them look almost purple. She doesn’t realize she’s stopped moving, hovering over Sylvanas till those lips pull away from her, asking if she’s alright.

“Ah, um, yes! I’m alright, I just got lost in thought. That happens sometimes,” Jaina laughs nervously and bolts off the small sofa, heart beating rapidly in her chest. “Why don’t I give you a tour before it gets too late?” 

They exit Jaina's office and walk back toward the central counter. “So we have three floors and an extension for children. This library is home to 2.5 million physical books and-” 

“Million?” Sylvanas gasps, interrupting Jaina. 

“Yes, million. We partner with the nearby university which has a few million more. Plus, our digital library is more vast that you can even imagine.” Jaina's excitement takes over and without thinking she's grabbing Sylvanas’ hand, tugging her past near endless rows of computers to a staircase. She becomes conscious of what she has done when they make it to the second floor. Jaina releases Sylvanas’ hand and mutters a quick apology. 

Sylvanas casually slips her thumbs into her pockets, playing as if undisturbed by the simple gesture so Jaina doesn't panic. Really, she's jolted by the familiarity shown so soon. The budding friendship with her sisters friend is still delicate, she knows. She does not want to ruin it before it gets a chance to start. Sylvanas tilts her head to the side, “The view from up here is lovely.” 

“Oh yes, I love working in the upper levels. It allows me to keep an eye on everything.” This time Jaina motions for Sylvanas to follow her. They peruse rows upon rows of shelving containing most of the fiction in the building. Sylvanas is impressed with all Jaina is showing her, but the most magical part of the tour is the way lights dance in Jaina's as she speaks. Anyone could tell just how passionate the younger woman is about her job and literature in general. 

On the third floor, she's shown the non-fiction. Endless textbooks, reference materials, and cabinets filled with videos and reels that Jaina explains are still being converted to a digital format. She spies doors along the walls and starts toward them. The rooms are spartan, containing a table, four chairs, and a blackboard with chalk and an eraser. Sylvanas turns around to see Jaina looking at her expectantly. “What are these for? The blackboard seems a little old fashioned.”

Jaina giggles, nodding along in agreement. “Yeah they're study rooms. I decided to keep the old blackboards because they're easier to maintain and the chalk is cheaper than those markers. I think they're quaint, don't you?”

Sylvanas hums, staring out the window and across the city. “Your library is amazing, Jaina.”

The librarians cheeks flush and she adjusts glasses again. “Thank you. I pride myself on making it the best I can for the community. You should check out the activity board near the entrance if you get bored or anything.”

Sylvanas’ lips pull up into an easy smile. “You've really made it great. It's easy to see how much you love this place and care about the city.” She lets Jaina flounder in awkward silence and fidgeting for only a moment, enjoying her flustered state. “Well, the sun's almost set, so I should get going.”

Jaina glances out the window, spying the street lights turning on. “Yes I suppose so. I'll be here for a few hours more to lock up. I'll… text you when I get home?”

“I'd like that. Catch ya later. Thanks for the tour.” Sylvanas tips her head and descends the stairs, leaving Jaina to stare out the window in thought, till she sees a tall figure with pale blond hair walking down the street below. 

Taking a deep breath, Jaina steps back from the window, anxiety flaring and calming so quickly she almost doesn't know what to do. She gets back to the first floor, freeing her hair from the confines of the bun, and begins on the evening tasks with her assistant. 

Back across town, Sylvanas tosses her keys at their bowl and misses, watching them careen over the banister and onto the floor. All the nervous energy she expended during the day leaves her too drained to care. She grabs a beer from the fridge, pops the cap off and drops it on the counter; it also bounces across the granite and onto the floor. Sylvanas rolls her eyes, making her way to the living room where she drapes herself across her recliner, one leg dangling off and armrest, ears sinking down with her. 

She truly likes Jaina Proudmoore, definitely as a friend, maybe more. Probably more. Though it's been a short amount of time, Sylvanas is enamored with every aspect of Jaina. The woman is beautiful, intelligent, and interesting. Losing her husband so suddenly has has caused her to close herself off to most of the world. Sylvanas knows she must tread carefully to be let in to Jaina's heart, whether as a friend or something more; she hopes to foster and kindle into something more.

From her television, a newscaster drones on about rain later in the week that will finally usher in the cold weather. Another local fluff piece comes on before the programming switches to the prime time shows. Sylvanas doesn't pay too much attention, lost in her thoughts. Well, she can't help but glance back during a particularly action packed scene. She finishes off her first bottle, then nurses a second through another drama packed program that can't keep her attention. 

Sylvanas wanders back into kitchen to dispose of the bottles when her phone vibrates. A message from the librarian graces her screen, telling her Jaina is locking up and on her way home. She taps out a swift reply and returns the phone to its pocket, turning the lights off in the kitchen and living room. It's time to catch up on some reading. 

One stop to pick up dinner and a short trip home, Jaina is settled in front of her island counter, sending Sylvanas a message that she's home safe and sound. She smiles at the ‘okay’ emoji and ‘goodnight’ sticker she receives in return. Jaina munches a fry and ponders  her new friend. 

She never thought she would consider romance again. Not after losing the love of her life, but here is a woman already working through her walls. The realization is exciting and anxiety inducing to Jaina. Sylvanas seems like a good person, much like Vereesa; thoughtful and kind, beautiful and strong, and understanding of Jaina's situation. 

Jaina unwraps her grilled chicken sandwich, savoring the herb blend permeating her taste buds. If not for Sylvanas’ thoughtful snack, this would be the first meal Jaina had since breakfast. She grins to herself, wiping sauce from her cheeks; she's never been the neatest eater. One less thing to worry about, she thinks to herself, remembering how the ranger merely chided her mess earlier. Jaina sighs, thankful for Sylvanas’ relaxed demeanor. It feels like they've known each other forever already. 

Tossing her wrapper in the refuse bin, she replenishes Victoria's food and water; the sly feline emerging from her hiding place upon hearing the tin pop. “Hey sweetheart,” Jaina coos, kneeling down and scratching the cats ears, “I'm sorry I've been away so much. You're such a good girl. Thank you for being so patient.” Victoria nudges against Jaina's ankles with a soft meow before tucking into her dinner. Jaina stays crouched beside Victoria, lost in thought about what the future holds. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/budgiebum) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


	3. 3. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter shenanigans, and the heart grows fonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for myself, Lulu, Kat, and Amanda.
> 
> Art by [BlackSunCreates](https://twitter.com/BlackSunCreates/status/1095146982912348161?s=19)

“So will you come?” Vereesa, balances the boxes in her arms while Jaina opens the door for her. All day the pair swept through stores looking for the perfect gifts for friends and family; all day, Vereesa had insisted that Jaina come with her to the Windrunner’s villa over the winter break. She finds her way to Jaina's couch, dumping her packages and flexing her newly freed arms. “Sylvanas will be coming, you know.”

Jaina hums, setting her purse on the coffee table. “Is that so? You really think your sister will be the key to swaying me?” In truth, Jaina was becoming quick friends with the easygoing former ranger. Sylvanas drops by her library a few times a week, usually with a treat or two. Jaina always jokes about how the army trainer is trying to fatten her up. Sylvanas just smiles back like she does every time before wandering off to find something new to read.

“Yep.” Vereesa leans over the back of the couch to root through her gifts. “Thanks again for letting me hide the twins presents here. They're too smart for me to keep any of this at home.”

 

“Of course, Vereesa. Victoria and I will guard them with our lives.” Hearing her name, Jaina's black cat Victoria emerges from the hallway, weaving between the high elf's legs before greeting her owner with a loud meow. 

 

“Well thank you, Victoria, I know these are in safe paws.” Vereesa giggles, picking a couple boxes and a bag to move into one of Jaina's closets. 

 

“Ah wait a moment. Don't you think we should, um, set up that Nintendo Switch? You know, so your boys don't have to wait on Christmas morning?” Jaina fidgets with one of her own bags. 

 

One long silver brow waggles while a smirk forms on Vereesa's lips. “You just want to play with it, don't you?”

 

A guilty blush blooms across Jaina's cheeks. “P-perhaps.” 

 

And so they busy themselves with opening packages and connecting wires, updating, and registering accounts. Jaina retrieves a bottle of wine and pours them each a glass while Vereesa goes through the games. 

 

“Splatoon or Smash? There's also that new Zelda game.” She holds the Zelda case up for Jaina to see, fluttering her fingers beneath it for flair.

 

Jaina simpers at Vereesa's theatrics. “Zelda looks beautiful. Why don't you start with that while we work on this bottle.” She takes a long sip of wine while Vereesa launches the game, lyrical music filling her living room. It's been some years since she played one, probably undergrad, she thinks. The artistry of the newest installment leaves her breathless as she watches Vereesa run around. They sit, both engrossed in the game and their glasses, which need frequent refilling.

 

It feels like too soon that Vereesa is huffing and pausing the game to stretch. “This is fun, but let's play something together? Have you ever played Smash?”

 

“Long ago on the Gamecube,” Jaina giggles, reaching for the second controller. “Go easy on me, I know you practice with Galadin and Giramar, so you have an advantage.”

 

“You're fine. You'll catch up with that big beautiful brain of yours in no time!” Vereesa navigates the character selection screen, unable to choose. 

 

Jaina flushes, still unable to take compliments at her age. She wets her throat, finishing her glass and refilling while she eyes the characters. She selects Zero Suit Samus and hears Vereesa groan. 

 

“I knew you'd pick her! You have a thing for blondes.” Vereesa grins, selecting Roy.

 

“Well you picked Roy, the redhead, so you're not much different than me.” Jaina fires back, sticking her tongue out. 

 

“True, but you could have just as easily picked Peach. No, you have a thing for  _ fit _ blondes. Like my sister.” Vereesa barely gets her sentence out before she's shoved into the arm of the couch. 

 

“Shut up and start the game so I can kick your ass, Vereesa.”

 

“Language, Ms. Proudmoore. Get ready for a whooping.” Vereesa selects a random stage and the countdown starts. She glances toward Jaina, amused that the little furrow between her brows is already present. On the screen, the brightly colored stage with a surprised tree in the middle becomes a flurry of excitement as the match starts. 

 

Neither woman manages to come out on top in any match against the AI, but Vereesa does come out above Jaina in more matches. She can’t stand Jaina’s pout, so she swaps games, loading Splatoon. “This seems more… better for you.” 

 

Jaina giggles from behind her glass of wine. They’ve downed the one bottle, moving on to a second without thought. “Okay! If ya say so. It’s the paint game from the internet right? Can you even paint Vereesa?” 

 

Cackling, Vereesa queues them for a game. “Of course!” To her dismay, Jaina picks this game up faster than Smash and ends up carrying them through many games. Still, they have intense fun, falling over each other and giggling like schoolgirls. 

 

Their revery is broken when Vereesa's phone beings to ring and doesn’t stop.She huffs and grabs her phone, sliding to accept, not even looking to see it’s a video call. “What?” 

 

“Excuse you? Where the fuck have you been? It’s been 9 hours Vereesa.” Before her sister can respond, Sylvanas hears Jaina cursing and giggling in the background. She narrows her eyes at her phone, taking in the half of her sister's face on screen, red as the blood moon. Her ears pin flat against her head as her brow twitches in frustration. “Have you been drinking and playing games all day? Do you know how late it is?! The boys are in bed already Vereesa. How irresponsible can you be?”

 

Vereesa deflates and watches Jaina wince at the harshness of Sylvanas’ voice. She glances at the time on her phone, just past 11. “Shit I'm sorry Sylvanas I'm coming just wait a minute.”

 

“Don't you dare grab those keys, Little Moon. Any amount of alcohol is too much to drive, but I can see how far gone you are from here. I'll call a Lyft and we will  _ all  _ discuss this in the morning when we pick up your car.”

 

The implication of chastisement sobers both ladies up, Vereesa nodding at her sister, not quite able to meet her burning eyes. “Yeah. Um Sylvanas? Would you stay on the phone with me? Riding with strangers makes me nervous.”

 

Jaina places a comforting hand on Vereesa's knee while Sylvanas’s agrees and sighs, saying she needs to hang up to order the ride. 

 

Vereesa gives a sloppy salute before hanging up and sinking back into the couch, waiting for Sylvanas to call back. “Oops.”

 

“Yeah, oops. I'm sorry, for pulling out the wine and getting carried away.” Jaina wraps her arms around Vereesa, who seems so small at the moment. 

 

“No, it's on me. I should have said no since I'd have to drive home.” Vereesa curls into Jaina's side seeking warmth in her friend. They sit together, saying nothing as the television loops the games menu music. She feels Jaina run her fingers through her silver strands and hums. Vereesa thinks it may be the wine talking, but she's enjoying the closeness Jaina is giving her. Again, her revelry is broken by the harsh sound of her phone. 

 

Vereesa pulls away reluctantly and answers again, this time to a more calm sister in her ear. “Yes yes I'll be waiting for them. No, not outside it's far too cold. I can see the driveway from the window okay? Okay.”

 

Jaina's smiling to herself when her own phone buzzes on the table.

 

[11:26pm - Sylvanas] We'll be back around mid morning for her car. I'd like to talk to you, too.

 

Jaina frowns, always averse to confrontation, but it looks like tomorrow just won't be her day 

 

<line break>

 

Sylvanas and one hungover Vereesa show up at Jaina's home around the promised time. She welcomes them in, not looking too hot herself at the moment. She'd woken earlier to try and rid herself of the fatigue and headache, but she had surrendered and re-dressed in her sweats. A tray of drinks is trust into her hands and the sweet smell of mocha wafts against her senses. “Sylvanas you didn't have to.”

 

“No, I didn't, but I figured you would both need the caffeine and some sustenance.” Sylvanas strides into Jaina's kitchen and sets a white box on the counter top. “There's sweet and savory pastries, help yourselves.”

 

Jaina and Vereesa peer into the box while Sylvanas takes a seat at the dining table, patiently waiting for them. She smiles when both women pick a chocolate croissant, just like she thought they would. 

 

They slink over to the table as well, neither willing to meet Sylvanas’ eyes yet. Her gaze never falters as Jaina nibbles at her breakfast, nervous energy building within the librarian’s body.

 

“So,”Sylvanas starts, clearing her throat, “I understand the need to cut loose from time to time, but both of you need to be mindful of your friends and family.”

 

“Right, sorry-” Vereesa tries to apologize, but she's quickly interrupted by Jaina. 

 

“It's not Vereesa's fault. I suggested we play games  and I pulled out the wine.” She blurts, unconsciously tugging at the cuffs of her sweatshirt. 

 

Sylvanas hums and reaches out to pat Jaina's shoulder. “Hey, it's fine, okay? I was mad last night, but I think either of you would have been. I love you both and want you to be safe. Let's try to make wiser decisions in the future?” 

 

Jaina nods blankly, mind completely fixated on the words Sylvanas has uttered. She was used to Vereesa saying she loved her, they had been friends for ages. Logically Jaina knows Sylvanas means the same, friends wise, but that's doesn't stop the heat from creeping up her neck and into her cheeks. She tries to cover with an extended draw of her latte. Fortune, however, is not on her side. 

 

“Good, now on to other matters. Jaina will you be coming with us to the villa? The weather should be fine for skiing.” Vereesa had told Sylvanas that Jaina was still undecided, and so she takes it upon herself to persuade her. Truth be told, Sylvanas wanted to get Jaina to open up more, without stressing her out. She figured asking Jaina out to dinner, just the two of them, might scare the librarian off, so a family trip would be more appealing. 

 

“I really shouldn't intrude on your family time…” Jaina starts out, sheepishly. 

 

“Nonsense, we all want you to come. Alleria is still off doing Light knows what and I could use a third set of hands keeping the boys in check.” Vereesa interrupts, payback for interrupting her earlier. 

 

A smile pulls at Jaina's lips. “Oh I see your ulterior motives now. I'll think about it, alright? Now I believe there was mention of savory pastries.”

 

<line break>

 

And so Jaina finds herself hundreds of miles from home, high in the mountains at the Windrunner’s villa. Sylvanas and Vereesa hadn't played fair, employing Galadin and Giramar to beg her to come. There was no way she could have denied those expert level pouts. Honestly, she should have seen the trap coming. 

 

“Jaina, you know how to ski, yes?” Sylvanas hefts the last suitcase from the back of their rented SUV. “I'm fairly certain the boys packed rocks.”

 

Jaina chuckles, settling her purse on her shoulder. “I used to ski sometimes as a child. It should come back to me, but I'll be taking it easy on the bunny hills.”

 

Sylvanas hums, walking past Jaina and up the steps into the villa. She had started a fire before unloading their belongings, so the entire living area was already warm and welcoming. “There are plenty of rooms, so pick whichever you want and I'll bring your bags.” 

 

“Thank you, Sylvanas.” By now she knows better than to insist on doing anything herself when Sylvanas offers help. It's something she's still getting used to, if she's being honest with herself. Jaina strolls down a hallway, peering into a couple rusticly decorated rooms. Everything matches so perfectly it's as if they're staying in a theme hotel. She chuckles to herself when she arrives at the final room, two twin beds already strewn with clothes. How the boys create so much mess in so little time she will never know.

 

“There are more rooms upstairs, if you don't want to stay next to two rowdy pre-adolescents.” Sylvanas offers a hand to Jaina, internally sighing with relief as Jaina takes it, however tentatively it happens. She guides them through the villa and up the stairs, to the second bedroom. “This room has the best view in my opinion. Take a look.” 

 

Jaina examines in the room first; various types of eagles are depicted wherever she looks. Paintings and wooden statues, along with carvings adorning a chair and the dresser. This intrigues her, but Jaina's quickly drawn to the large windows that take up nearly the entire exterior wall. The view across the valley is breathtaking. Undisturbed snow on every tree and peak as far as she can see. “Sylvanas,” she breathes, “this is like looking at a painting. It's almost too perfect.”

 

“I told you. It's even more spectacular in the morning, but you'll have to wait till tomorrow to see it. I'll be right back with your bags.” Sylvanas leaves Jaina to stare in wonder. She returns to find Jaina sitting on the bed, smiling back at her.

 

“Thank you. The trip was pretty long, so I hope none of you mind me getting settled and resting for the evening?” Jaina lets out a small grunt when she takes her suitcase from Sylvanals and tosses it onto the bed.

 

“Not at all. I’m going to resupply the fridge and pantry, so if you get hungry later there will be some snack things for everyone.” Sylvanas tucks her hands into the pockets of her jacket, turning to leave Jaina to her things. “Oh, and Jaina? If I don’t see you again today, have a good night.” 

 

<line break>

 

Jaina's body does not quite remember how to ski. The very first thing she does is split and fall face first into the powder. She pushes herself up with an indignant huff, wiping at her goggles to see clearly again. A hand comes into her view, thankfully to assist her back to her feet. 

 

The laughing doesn't help. Sylvanas cannot stop herself from laughing. She looks down at Jana who is still dusting snow from the front of herself. “Just a little rusty, huh? I'll stay with you till you get your snow legs back.” 

 

“Thanks,” Jaina mutters. The morning had been great. Sylvanas ended up cooking them a big breakfast and they all sat around the table sharing stories about their families. Jana had enjoyed that more than she thought she would. She misses her family from time to time, but she just does not have time to visit them. She admits to herself that it does get lonely and that she is more than glad she was invited on this trip. She clicks her boots back into her skis and wedges the tips into a point so she doesn't go sliding.

 

“There we go,” Sylvanas praises her. “It will all come back to you like riding a bike.” She shows Jaina how to take off and glide across the snow. And no time the librarian is following her down the small slopes with other learners and children. Sylvanas feels her chest grow warm with affection at how happy this makes Jaina. She doesn't know when that became her main objective. They spend the rest early afternoon lazily skiing around the gentle slopes with one another.

 

The Sun is setting by the time everyone gathers back at the villa. The boys seem to have worked off most of their energy and pass out soon after dinner. Vereesa’s physically exhausted from chasing them around all day as well, and bids her sister and friend a good night before retiring to her own room. Jaina takes a seat on the couch by the fireplace, basking in its warmth. She sits with her thoughts, until Sylvanas appears in front of her with a mug. “What's this?” 

 

“Windrunner special, spiced hot cocoa, loaded with marshmallows, of course.”

 

“Of course,” Jaina smiles politely, accepting the mug. She inhales, letting the sweet yet spicy flavor coat her senses. Quirking a brow, she puts the mug to her lips and takes a sip. It tastes as unusual as it smells, but she likes it. She takes another drink, giving a hum of appreciation. 

 

“I'm glad you like it. You seemed like you could use a little something extra to help you relax.” Sylvanas settles into the couch beside her, their knees bumping together. “Sorry,” she scoots over a fraction, “but yes, today was a bit exhausting,” she admits. 

 

“I've had a wonderful day with your family, Sylvanas. In truth, it made me miss my own, but I'm thankful you persuaded me to come along. My father and brothers spend much of their time at sea, and my mother runs a small business with a family friend, and I'm all the way across the country now so…” Jaina trails off staring down into her mug. “Sometimes I forget how lonely I am since Arthas’ passing.”

 

Sylvanas nods in understanding. “Yes it can be very hard being away from one's family for long periods of time.” She had spent years in the military, being stationed wherever she was needed, usually far away from family. “I jumped at the chance to move back home, to be near Vereesa and the boys.”

 

“I'm so happy you did,” Jaina murmurs almost to herself. She can see Sylvanas’ ear wiggle and she knows she's been caught. “l needed to make more friends, new friends. I've already grown to cherish you asp I do Vereesa.”

 

A chill runs through Sylvanas body, her amber eyes flare momentarily. Hearing Jaina admit a fondness for her is almost too good to be true. “I've come to cherish you in the same, Jaina.”

 

Heat not brought on by the spices creeps into Jaina's cheeks while she hides behind her mug. Something about Sylvanas makes her feel at ease, bold even. Her usual nervous energy fluctuates so wildly when the undead ranger is around. She sets her mug on the side table and straightens her posture. Casual as she can manage, Jaina places her arm across the back of the couch like a teenager does their crush in a movie theater. Sylvanas doesn't offer a big reaction, simply closing her eyes and lifting her mug to blow over it. Jaina instantly smiles and relaxes.


	4. January

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> road trips and dinner "dates"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Amanda and Kat for all their support.

The library had turned into a second home for Sylvanas thanks to her newfound love of reading, and the fond affection for a certain librarian who seemed to live there. When she enters, Jaina is at the front desk, listening attentively to a group of forsaken teens who need help with a research project, so she wanders over to the ‘New Releases’ shelf and waits. “Not a very good selection,” Sylvanas mutters to herself, picking up a brightly colored fantasy novel. 

“I know, sorry. Nothing very interesting has come out this month.” Jaina replies, suddenly beside the startled elf. She chuckles at how Sylvanas’ blue ears give a slight quiver of indignation. The former Ranger's emotive ears are one of the many things rapidly endearing Jaina to her. “I'm sorry,” she laughs, “I didn't mean to scare you.” 

“I wasn't scared,” Sylvanas grunts, placing the book back on its display. 

“Of course,” Jaina tries to smother another chuckle while returning to the front desk. She would be closing by herself tonight, a fact she had let slip to Sylvanas, who in turn took it upon herself to keep Jaina company till then. Her attention turns to the small package Sylvanas places on the counter. 

“Turkey sandwich. The snack machine is not a replacement for a proper dinner.” Sylvanas knows Jaina forgets to eat and would end up subsisting on candy bars without her intervention, so she's taken it upon herself to come bearing actual meals. She leans on the counter top, idly watching Jaina unwrap the sandwich and give it an appraising smile. 

“My favorite, thank you.” The fact that Sylvanas remembered her order from one lunch weeks ago gives her a bloom of warmth deep in her chest. It's been a long time since she's felt this way with anyone; not since Arthas. Jaina stores the sandwich behind the desk for later. 

“You're welcome.” Sylvanas smiles broadly, not missing the light dusting of pink mingling with the freckles on Jaina's cheeks. “Since the new releases were a bust, do you have any recommendations for me?” 

Jaina's nose scrunches up, her brow furrowing in thought. “There's a novel I did enjoy quite a bit in college. It's a historical fiction called ‘A Separate Peace’ by John Knowles. I can go grab it if you'd like.”

Sylvanas realizes she's been staring at Jaina the entire time she's talked about the book, studying the freckles across her pale face and her fierce blue eyes. She croaks and tries to decline the offer, but she's interrupted by Jaina's coworker wishing her goodnight and a ‘safe trip’. That piqued her interest. “Safe trip?” 

“Yeah, this weekend,” Jaina responds, waving at her coworker. “I've got a conference with the Association for Library Service to Children. It's out on the west coast for three days, so I'll be out of here for about a week.” Her head tilts curiously when Sylvanas hums and takes out her phone. The trainer asks where it is exactly, humming in approval at the location and going back to her phone. 

“I have to make a call. Be back in a few.” Sylvanas walks out to the lobby, leaving a confused Jaina in her wake.

Jaina spares glances toward the lobby between helping guests, as amused as she is concerned while watching Sylvanas's ears sag further and further. That is until, some time later, her entire body perks up, those same long ears flicking back up. She's got an amused grin on her when Sylvanas comes rushing back in all smiles. 

“Good news! I'm free all weekend too.” Sylvanas beams at the librarian, fangs on display. “So,” she drawls, suddenly becoming serious, “If you'd like, I could accompany you on your trip. I enjoy driving, and you could rest on the way.”

“Oh!” Jaina can't help the surprise, nor the blush flooding her cheeks at the selfless offer. Concern quickly replaces the brief feeling of elation as the little furrow between her brow forms. “That's a wonderfully kind offer, Sylvanas, but I'm not really sure about sharing my hotel room with you…” Jaina stares intently at her hands folded before her, worry of offending Sylvanas causing her to pick at her cardigan sleeve. 

“I didn't think you would. I have an old army buddy in the same city I can stay with and visit. She was pretty excited about the prospect.” Sylvanas clasps her hands on the counter next to Jaina's, not quite touching. “What do you say?” 

“Yes!” Jaina grasps Sylvanas’ hands between her own. “Yes thank you so much, this will give me much more time to prepare.” She lets go and starts to dance in place behind her computer. 

Sylvanas’ thoughts are consumed with Jaina and how this simple librarian is worth everything, while covering her face with her hand in attempt to hide her own flustered expression. She can't believe how hard she's fallen for this dorky woman.

* * *

 

Jaina loads her suitcase into the back of Sylvanas’ vehicle before sliding into the passenger side seat, triumphant smirk adorning her lips. The resulting pout on on Sylvanas’ from insisting she could carry her own luggage made the small argument worth it. “No need to sulk.”

Grumbling to herself, Sylvanas starts the engine and pulls away for Jaina's home, settling in for the long drive ahead. She turns on the stereo and opens a music app on her phone at a stop sign. The cabin fills with soft crooning from the days of old, broken only by the snort coming from the woman beside her. 

“Oldies? I hadn't pegged you as an oldies kind of girl.” Jaina muses, opening her tablet. 

“Is that so? What did you have me pegged as, Ms. Proudmoore? A country music fan?” Sylvanas laughs with gusto at the thought. 

Jaina chuckles to herself. “No, well maybe. It's not  _ all _ bad, but I thought you'd be more,” she waves her hands around and scrunches her face up, “hard rock at least.”

“I find the oldies to be calming and fun for road trips,” Sylvanas responds. “Metal is for my personal time.” Jaina gives her an amused hum and returns to her tablet, tapping away. Sylvanas’ focus goes back to the road, vast and open before them.

She finds her thoughts constantly drifting back to the white haired beauty in her passenger seat. Smitten at first glance, Sylvanas had set her sights on at least becoming long term friends with Jaina, just like her sister Vereesa had. Getting to know Jaina has been sublime; Her anxious tendencies, hobbies, everything that brings her joy, Sylvanas wants to know it all. She dares to ponder a more intimate relationship some day, after Jaina becomes entirely comfortable and they hopefully discuss dating. Gods Sylvanas hopes they discuss dating one day. She knows how utterly infatuated she is with Jaina, she would move the world for this woman. 

Sylvanas glances over at Jaina, noticing the librarian had at some point taken out her glasses and is chewing on one of the arms while deep in thought. She loves when Jaina forgoes the contacts for her glasses.  _ The sexy librarian look really works on her _ , 

Sylvanas thinks, while tapping her thumbs along to the current song. 

The tapping draws a glance from Jaina, who pauses to study Sylvanas’ profile in the waning daylight. She notices how Sylvanas’ long, elegant ears wiggle along with the base of the current song and has to fake a cough to cover up the giggle that bubbles forth. Sylvanas looks over and meets her gaze; Jaina quickly adverts her eyes back to her tablet. She can't admit it out loud yet, but Sylvanas’ beauty takes her breath away sometimes. The Windrunner family must be touched by the Gods; this is the only conclusion she can come to. Jaina is tall by her own right, and Sylvanas has the slightest edge over her. She could compensate with some low heels, should the occasion ever arise. Jaina's mind drifts to going on a fancy dinner date with Sylvanas some day, with Sylvanas walking her to her door and leaning in for a kiss; Jaina's entire body flushes immediately at the silly thought. They're just friends, yes friends.  _ For now, anyway _ , she ponders. 

It's been ages since she's been with someone. Jaina's life had been turned upside down with Arthas passing so suddenly. She did what she always does and retreated into herself, where it was safe. She threw herself into work to forget how alone she was. But now, she's not alone anymore. Sylvanas had become a fixture in her life who always seems to be around. Jaina isn't dumb, she knows Sylvanas probably has feelings for her, but she is glad the Ranger is respectful enough not to rush them. 

She sighs and slumps back into the seat, staring at the street lamps passing by, eyes becoming heavy. Sylvanas is singing along to “Dream Lover”, her voice harmonizing with the artist as she unwittingly croons to Jaina.  _ Perhaps not so unwittingly _ , she muses to herself, wishfully thinking. “It's night time, why don't we stop for some dinner? I know we're almost there, but I'm getting hungry.” Jaina asks. 

Ears perking to attention, Sylvanas stops singing and replies, “good idea, I could use a nice stretch. I'll pull off the next exit.” Sylvanas looks over at Jaina and smiles softly. 

Jaina reclines her head against the rest and smiles back. 

* * *

 

With the peace of mind that Jaina is safely in her hotel room, Sylvanas pulls up the near excessively long driveway to her friends home. Out of sight from the rest of the world and completely surrounded by dense forest, she steps up to the front door and knocks loudly. Less than a minute later, she's greeted by another elf with ashen skin. “Velonara,” she breathes, “long time no see, Ranger.” She gives her former second in command a stiff salute that's shot right back at her. 

“Sergeant. Good to see you again.” A grin cracks across Velonara's serious features as she pulls Sylvanas into a tight hug.

Sylvanas returns the hug with gusto and lets herself be pulled inside. It's a decent sized cabin Velonara likely built herself, a story she's sure to hear later. Her trusted former officer always was one of the most self reliant Rangers she'd ever know, and Sylvanas admired her for it. 

“Make yourself at home, Sylv. I was just sitting down for dinner if you'd like some?” Velonara cocks her head when Sylvanas politely declines. “Then how about a beer and you can keep me company.”

Shaking her head, Sylvanas follows her into the kitchen, catching the can flung at her and settling at the table. She inhales deeply when Velonara sets a plate with roasted chicken, rosemary potatoes, and green beans in her own spot and digs in. 

“So, you moved back home and got yourself a little crush, huh?” Velonara inquires between bites. 

“You just dive right in, don't you?” Sylvanas heaves and exasperated sigh at Velonara's wink. “Yes, I did move back home. It's great, being closer to Vereesa and the boys, but I must admit meeting Jaina was the biggest perk.” She leans back, taking a long sip and watching Velonara tear the chicken apart with her bare hands. 

“Jaina, huh?” Velonara asks without looking up. 

“Yeah, here,” Sylvanas pulls out her phone and shows Velonara the first picture Vereesa had sent her. “She runs the local library and she's single, widowed. She's got some problems with anxiety, but who doesn't?” Velonara nods at Sylvanas, being very intimate with that problem herself. “Yeah, but anyway she's so intelligent and pretty. I really can't believe my luck in her knowing my sister.”

Velonara chews her food thoughtfully, maintaining strict eye contact with her former Sergeant. “So,” she drawls, “have you banged her yet?” 

Sylvanas eyes go wide and she spews her drink across the table and all over Velonara, who can't help but cackle at the overreaction. “You bitch,” Sylvanas snarls, wiping her mouth and reaching for the napkins. 

The cabin fills with boisterous laughter and the sounds of hands clapping as Velonara rears back in her seat. “My God I'm so glad you're still easy to tease. Loosen up a little, Sylv. You can't be so uptight all the time or you'll scare her off. What if she's your last chance to settle down?”

Still scowling, she throws another bunch of Napkins at Velonara. “I'm not  _ uptight _ , you're just crass as you've ever been. Jaina isn't some easy bar score, and I won't treat her like one.” Sylvanas’ right ear flicks in irritation. “Anyway, Vereesa said she's really kept to herself in the years since her husband passed away. Killed in action.” 

They pause, a moment of silence for Arthas, knowing but by the grace of the Sun they made it home, even if not entirely unscathed. Sylvanas helps clean up the mess while Velonara sets her dish in the sink for later.

Sylvanas let's out a long yawn, stretching her shoulders out. “Where can I crash?” 

Velonara smirks and points to the couch. “It folds out. I know you're used to four star accommodations,” she pauses while Sylvanas rolls her eyes, “but I'm sure you'll survive. Breakfast is at 0600, sarge.” She all but saunters to her bedroom amidst Sylvanas’ grumbling about mistakes being made. 

* * *

 

The conference is a major success for Jaina. She feels confident that she networked with everyone and gained contacts that would help her expand the children's programs at her library. Pulling her toiletry bag from her suitcase, Jaina suddenly flashes back to a haggard Sylvanas picking her up to return home, finding out her friend Velonara was ‘still a huge pain in the ass whom Jaina would never meet’. She laughs to herself, dropping her toothbrush back into its holder. 

Once everything is unpacked, Jaina heads to her kitchen to snack and look for something in particular. Spending so many hours in a small space with Sylvanas had been oddly calming for her, something she felt peculiar about. Jaina knew she was usually a nervous wreck around newer people, but something about Vereesa's sister didn't set her on edge. She's always at ease, almost comforted around the older woman.  _ Maybe her demeanor… Her military background, the politeness, the eagerness to help myself and others, it reminds me so much of Arthas. _

Jaina shakes her head, willing the tears back. It would always hurt, she knows. She engages in her breathing techniques till she's calm again. With that, Jaina reaches to the small bookshelf in her kitchen, the brown, weathered journal at the end; the worn leather soft against her palm as she opens it. Her grandmother's recipes live on in this journal, many of them passed on from her grandmother. Jaina settles into a seat at her island and slides a jar of dark chocolate covered espresso beans toward herself. She chews on her desired treat and flips through the pages of recipes with care. 

“Hmm lemon and herb grilled cod? Now that sounds good,” Jaina murmurs to herself, tossing a few more  beans into her mouth. The doorbell ringing pulls her from a small fantasy she had been entertaining. She checks the peep hole, spying a pair of blue ears sticking through a hood, pinned back against the cold wind. “Oh Sylvanas?,” Jaina calls, pulling the door open. “Come in, please. What brings you over in this snowy weather?” 

Sylvanas stomps in, shivering at the temperature difference and sighing in relief as the warmth takes her. “You left this in my car.” She holds out a tote, which Jaina takes. 

“Oh, my goodie bag! Thank you, but really it could have waited.” Jaina leans forward for a brief hug, touching her chin to Sylvanas’ shoulder while keeping their bodies apart. 

Sylvanas sniffs and mutters how it's no trouble, pausing to sniff again. “Did you make a mocha here or?” she stops, eyes transfixed on Jaina's lips as the librarian’s tongue darts out to wet them. 

“Hah, no I didn't. I've been snacking on chocolate covered espresso beans. Should have figured they'd linger on my breath,” Jaina replies with a blush. 

“Those,” Sylvanas says while pulling her hood off her long ears, “are one of my favorites.”

Jaina claps her hands together in excitement. “Come have some and warm up before you leave, I insist.”

Sylvanas follows Jaina back to the kitchen, immediately helping herself to a handful of beans. She happily crunches away, oblivious to how Jaina is studying her. “What's this?” Sylvanas motions to the small journal. 

“My grandmother's cookbook, so to speak. It's a journal with a lot of old family recipes and I was thinking about trying one.” Jaina fidgets with her own fingers, picking at dirt that doesn't exist while Sylvanas leans over to peer at the pages, ears tilting forward in interest. Her nerves are pooling in her gut, heat rising up her neck and into her face as she blurts out, “wouldyouliketocomebackfordinner?” 

Sylvanas looks back up to her, eyes burning like hot coals. “What?” 

Jaina expels the breath she had been holding, causing the pages of the journal to flutter. “Dinner tonight? I need to go get the ingredients, but I'd like to cook you dinner as thanks for driving me to the convention.”

“Oh.” Sylvanas’ eyebrows twitch up in mild surprise. “That's very thoughtful. What time should I come back?” 

“Seven. Come back around seven tonight.” Jaina's heart and mind race through what she needs to get and what would be ‘too much’. 

“Perfect. If you don't mind, I could bring some wine? Are we having fish?” 

Jaina nods, “Fish, yes that's what I had been looking it. It's a lemon and-” She's cut off by her cat, Victoria, jumping off the cabinet and onto the counter between them. 

The cat stares long and hard at Sylvanas, who in turn stares right back. With a soft meow, Victoria walks over to Sylvanas and rubs her face against her arm. Sylvanas stiffens at this. “What's she doing?” 

“She likes you,” Jaina says, smiling at Sylvanas’ severe look. “I take it you're not one for pets.”

“No. We moved around too much growing up and I've been in the military since I turned 18. No time or want for pets, really.”

Jaina hums and scoops the purring feline up into her arms. “Okay Victoria, let's leave Sylvanas alone for now.” She reaches into a drawer and takes out a feather covered ball, tossing it into the living room. Victoria scrambles out of her hold and chases the jingling ball out of sight. “That'll keep her entertained for a while. Anyway, I'll see you tonight?”

Sylvanas removes herself from the island and dons her coat again, gently threading her ears through the hood once more. “Sure, see you tonight. Stay warm while you're shopping.” She lets herself out of Jaina's home and leaves the librarian to go about her day. 

At seven on the dot, Sylvanas pulls back into Jaina's driveway. She checks herself in the rearview mirror once more, running a nervous hand through her hair. “It's just dinner,” she huffs, reaching for the wine and leaving her car. It's not long before she's back in Jaina's home, entranced by the delicious smells filling the place. 

Jaina gives her a mirthful laughs, taking the wine from Sylvanas while the former Ranger hands up her coat. “I hope it smells good to you.” 

“It smells absolutely delicious, Jaina.” Sylvanas licks her lips and shoots the librarian a grin, flashing her fangs. She catches how Jaina's eyes widen ever so slightly and the bob of her throat.  _ Interesting _ . She settles into the place Jaina indicates, glancing around to take in more of the kitchen. 

Painted seafoam green and adorned with decorative plates of sailboats and lighthouses, it's quite homey. Little statues and cookie jars in much the same theme sit atop cabinets and on shelves, causing Sylvanas to chuckle. “I like the theme you've got going in here with the ocean.”

Jaina sets their plates filled with food on the table giving Sylvanas a little hum. “It reminds me of home. I grew up on the east coast. I think I learned to sail before I learned to walk.” 

“I see,” Sylvanas murmurs, picking up a pelican shaped pepper shaker and adding a little more to the roasted potatoes.

“Yeah, I might have gone overboard, but I like it.” Jaina sets and fills their wine glasses before seating herself to Sylvanas’ right. “I hope you like the cod. If it tastes as good as it smells I'm sure it won't be an issue.”

Sylvanas makes a pleased sound and waits for Jaina to start eating before she digs in. She is not disappointed by the blend of lemon and herbs that saturate the main dish and asparagus. Their conversation centers around Jaina's home life on the ocean, meeting Arthas, and traveling around the country for his military career before they had finally settled where she is now. Sylvanas notices the small frown on Jaina's face and the hard edge to her voice. “We don't have to keep talking about this. It's an upsetting topic.”

Jaina blinks back unshed tears and takes a deep breath. “Thanks,” she replies sheepishly. “Another time, maybe.”

Sylvanas nods and sips her wine. “The food was simple and amazing. Do you cook often?” she say, an effort to change the subject. 

“No, not much these days,” Jaina replies with a sad smile. “My grandmother taught me since mom was usually busy with the business. As long as I remember the different skills she imparted on me, I think I can make just about anything.”

“I believe you can. This was all far better than a professionally prepared meal, really.” Sylvanas leans back, dodging Jaina's swipe with a small smirk. 

“Please, you're too much, Sylvanas. I didn't even get dessert!”

“I'm far too full for anything more. Perhaps we can have dessert another time.” Sylvanas had not intended for that to be an innuendo, but from the flush creeping across Jaina's cheeks and chest, it seems to have been taken that way. She coughs into her hand and tries not to stare. “It's getting rather late, perhaps I should go.” Sylvanas stands and tries to exit the kitchen, nearly tripping over Victoria who's suddenly circling her legs, begging for attention. 

“Looks like someone doesn't want you to leave yet.” Jaina giggles, watching Sylvanas take extra high steps to avoid stepping on the cat. “Here, just sit on the sofa and, yeah just sit and she'll-” She doesn't finish her sentence before Sylvanas is seated with a rumbling feline in her lap. “You can stroke her or scratch her head. She probably won't bite.”

Sylvanas glares at Jaina before tentatively threading her fingers through the animals fur. “I'm not  _ scared _ of it, I'm just afraid I'll hurt it.”

“ _ Her _ ,” Jaina corrects. 

Biting the inside of her cheek, Sylvanas nods. “I don't want to hurt her.” She stokes through the silky short hairs.

Jaina sees the genuine worry in Sylvanas’ features and decides to sit beside her, scratching Victoria behind the ears. “You won't hurt her. She's resilient, just like her mom.” She glances at Sylvanas and finds the Sergeant doing the same, ember eyes unreadable. Jaina chokes on a squeak and pulls back, quickly turning on the television where a woman stands next to a snowbank and tells the viewers how more snow is on the way. 

They groan in unison, glance at each other again and sit back to laugh. Everyone is fed up with the snow, even Victoria who yowls momentarily

The rest of the evening is spent in idle conversation. Sylvanas tells Jaina some embarrassing stories of herself and her sisters growing up till the hour truly grows late and she needs to go. Back at her place, she strips out of her clothes and faceplants into the bed with a smile. The evening had been wonderful, even if it hadn't been a date. 

She's drifting between consciousness and sleep when her phone rings. Grabbing it, Sylvanas squints at the screen and answers when she sees its Vereesa. “Are you okay?” 

“ _ You.  _ Why didn't you tell me you had a date with Jaina?!”

Sylvanas rubs her palm across her forehead in exasperation. “Because it wasn't a date.”

“Dinner is close enough,” Vereesa retorts. “Jaina didn't say much so you've got to give me all the details.”

“Goodnight, Little Moon,” Sylvanas says, pulling the phone away from her ear and hanging up. She would not be entertaining her little sisters wild fantasies tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/budgiebum) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


End file.
